<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a distraction by stupidbadgers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360695">a distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers'>stupidbadgers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Umino Iruka, and sometimes doesn't listen because he is distracted, but iruka loves him for it, kakashi is an awkward bean, kakashi loves iruka very much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kakashi is distracted by iruka. </p>
<p>it happens a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/booleanWildcard/gifts">booleanWildcard</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written for my dear 42. thank you for being a constant source of inspiration, knowledge, and support. ❤</p>
<p>thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/callaina/pseuds/callaina">ari</a> for looking this over for me. your commentary was wonderful and encouraging! ❤</p>
<p>enjoy~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kakashi?” Iruka said admonishingly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” he replied, dragging his eyes up to Iruka’s face. The man did not look pleased. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hear a word I said?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi’s cheeks grew the faintest of pinks. He rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Iruka’s tone was exasperated, “Kakashi!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! Look, it’s just... it’s a little disconcerting because of your shirt,” Kakashi said, gesturing to Iruka’s tank top. It was a solid dark blue with no design and hung loosely on </span>
  <span>Iruka. The</span>
  <span> neck and arm holes had been cut out, leaving Iruka’s sides and chest on display. Iruka looked down, confused. He had worn this shirt plenty of times before; it was one of his favorites, mostly because it had been Kakashi’s before Iruka had unrepentantly stolen it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about my shirt?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It used to be a very cleavage kind of shirt, but you have chest hair now.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iruka blinked. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi shuffled from foot to foot. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter burst from Iruka. He struggled to stand while laughing, but managed, walking over to where Kakashi was. The pale man was a bright red and he looked like he wanted to hide. Iruka tried to contain his guffaws as he closed into Kakashi’s space. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hands on Kakashi’s chest as he leaned in, “I did stretch it out a bit before, didn’t I? But I much prefer this version of myself to that.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iruka had felt much more comfortable in his own skin since his surgery. It was still an everyday journey, but it was made more bearable, especially with Kakashi by his side, supporting him every way he could.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued, “I could... get rid of the distraction. Would you listen to me better if I wasn’t wearing this?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iruka’s hands moved to Kakashi’s sides, then slid down to rest on his narrow hips. A look of desire replaced the nervousness in Kakashi’s eye, his gaze hungry as it slid over Iruka’s body. Iruka’s skin heated under the attention. Whatever he had been lecturing Kakashi about didn’t matter anymore. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do anything you tell me to, sensei,” Kakashi replied huskily, lifting Iruka up. The smaller man wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck and his legs around his waist as Kakashi carried him to their bedroom, the door closing behind them with a quiet click. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! </p>
<p>stay safe and healthy out there! </p>
<p>find me on <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>